a moment in Severus Snape and Lily Evan's life
by SnapeAngel
Summary: Severus and Lily are secretly dating post Hogwarts. He has already received his Mastery in Potions and she is already working as an unspeakable at the Ministry. This is one of their pre-date moments and their thoughts there in. soon in Spanish & French


**A Moment in Severus Snape and Lily Evan's Life**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story_

₪₪₪ Ok, I have been asked by a few readers when this is all taking place so here is some background on this: this is a few years after Severus and Lily have graduated Hogwarts. Yes, the disaster under the tree due to the bullies James Potter and Sirius Black did occur, but Lily used her brain and ACTUALLY listened to Severus when he pleaded with her to forgive him and listened to what he had to say. Severus never became a Death Eater – Lily had made him promise to either totally avoid the 'Junior Death Eaters' or to just be sure not to agree to anything they asked and be extra careful around them, which Severus wholeheartedly agreed to. Lily maintained her good taste and never gave Potter the time of day so she was never with him (thank god). For those who don't catch it in the story, all this is taking place in the living room of Lily's flat (city undisclosed because I have still not decided where they are other than not in Britain, just somewhere in Europe). A reminder to everyone: Severus and Lily have been best friends since early childhood. Since fifth year they have grown closer and went on 'dates' to Hogsmeade and such in school but not 'seriously' dated as they are attempting during this time in their life. ₪₪₪

₪₪ Further note for any who are still wondering about a few characters: one, I never said I was going to put anything about anyone but Severus and Lily in this story. Two, I LOATHE James Potter and Sirius Black, so if they are ever in any story of mine they will die a violent death and be shown to be the immature, spoilt, bullies (etc) that they are. Pretty much the same would go for Peter Pettigrew, Ronald & Ginny Wesley. Why you ask? I just don't like these characters and I think having glassy eyed Ginny end up with Harry Potter is ridiculous; he needs someone along the lines of H. Granger. Ron just wants to BE Harry Potter and or get famous for knowing him, and is an idiot, period. And well, I don't think ANYONE likes Peter. If you disagree with me, you don't have to read this story or any other I write (nor most of the ones I have as favorites, don't waste your time flaming me if you disagree…I won't waste my time reading it or responding and will report you however I can if that occurs). If you want to give descent feedback like I have received so far fill free to do so. ₪₪

He asked her "What do you want in love…or lust?"

She looked at him and thought, _so much that it would scare you, especially since I want all of it with you_, all she could say was "I don't know."

She felt guilty for lying to him but she was afraid of how he would respond to knowing she wanted him, loved him, needed him, yearned for him, and wanted to carry his child.

She turned away from him and went back to brushing her hair. She knew Severus was attune enough to her thought process that he was aware there was more to her answer, that she did know what she wanted.

She didn't know that secretly he wanted her to say she wanted him so he could tell her how much he wanted her. She wasn't aware that he would never feel safe telling her how he felt due to the damage done in his childhood without knowing she wanted him just as much.

Severus had no idea how to help Lily trust since he was more petrified of trusting than she was, but despite that he trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone. He wanted her to trust him, to help her to trust, to love. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, to give her the babies he knew she secretly yearned for, and to please her for all their days.

He got up off the sofa in her small loft living room where they were, stepped up behind her, and inhaled her scent for the back of her neck. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her womanly scent.

It was so easy for him to identify the scents he smelt on her being a potions master: lavender and roses...he loved that smell, he loved _her_.

His hands shook slightly as he gently placed his hands on the inside crest of her hips and slowly wrapped his arms around her until he had her secure in his arms, her back and bottom grazing his chest and loins.

He wanted to live in this moment, this scent, forever while at the same time he wanted to kiss the back of her neck bringing chills to her spine, to turn her face to him and to kiss her until she turned around and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck…accept him as her man.

Instead of doing all this he just hugged her back to him and kissed her lightly above her right ear on her temple. He thought to himself, _she'll come to wanting me, admitting it anyway, in her own time; all I can do is give her time and show her I will always be here for her and that I want her entirely._

Severus didn't realize when he wrapped his arms around Lily she could barely keep her knees under her. Nor did he realize that she had to hide the fact that she sucked her breath in when he touched her hips.

Lily felt Severus stand up behind her, felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, smelt his scent as he stood close to her while yet not quite touching. She thought she was going to die as he lightly ran his hands over her body from hips to waist and wrapped his arms around her.

All she could think as he kissed her temple was that if he did that again she couldn't be held responsible for her actions…a woman could just take so much before caving into her base desires!

She leaned her head back onto his chest holding her brush in her hands as if a lifeline to proper conduct for a lady and stated, "Well, I'm ready, do you still want to try out a muggle eatery and go to the theater or instead go into wizarding London?"

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head gently and told her "I told you I would brave public muggle food and take you to the ballet you wanted to see, when I give my word I don't back out…you know that Lily."


End file.
